PROVIDE SUPPORT SUCH AS RECOMMENDATIONS & GUIDANCE FOR QUALITY CONTROL/QUALITY IMPROVEMENT FOR THE NATIONAL CANCER INSTITUTE SRP SURVEILLANCE EPIDEMIOLOGY and END RESULTS (SEER) PROGRAM